June Manecord
by Himitsu no fire
Summary: Ah bah c'est un peu comme je dis souvent, un 5 tome de Harry Potter mais avec un autre personnage principal. Il est prévu un shéma narratif sensiblement semblable à celui d'un vrai tome de JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

**Le paquet**

A

près avoir passé la barrière, la jeune fille et sa mère se rendirent plus loin dans la gare où le train les attendait déjà. La jeune mère tendit à sa fille une valise de taille moyenne, une grande cage vide pour un oiseau encore à la chasse et un petit paquet emballé, sûrement un cadeau. Juste avant que la jeune fille n'entre complètement dans le train, la dame lui laissa un baiser sur la joue et la serra dans ses bras. Le train siffla et cracha un large nuage de fumée noire avant de commencer à se mouvoir. La jeune fille sortit sa tête par l'une des fenêtres et envoya la main à sa mère pour lui dire au revoir. La jeune dame resta sur place et regarda le magnifique Poudlard Express s'éloigner peu à peu jusqu'à prendre un virage et disparaître complètement de son champ de vision. De son côté la jeune fille se promenait entre les wagons afin de se trouver un compartiment vide ou un où il resterait de la place. Traînant avec elle ses quelques bagages, elle marchait en jetant des coups d'œil de droite à gauche. Après 2 minutes de recherche, un compartiment lui apparu vide. Ouvrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la porte de celui-ci, elle entra et déposa ses affaires dans le filet à bagages avant de se laisser tomber sur un des fauteuils. Elle était épuisée, la route avait été longue jusqu'à la gare et bien plus longue avant, jusqu'à Londres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, pour remarquer que le soleil qui avait été caché toute la matinée sortait maintenant timidement des nuages pour éclairer légèrement les champs que le train traversait à toute vitesse. Ballottée par le mouvement du train et sous l'effet de sa grande fatigue, la jeune fille s'assoupit. Non longtemps après elle fut réveillée par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte de son compartiment. Cette dernière s'ouvrit doucement. Un jeune homme du même âge que la jeune fille s'avança par l'entrée du compartiment pour lui demander timidement. 

«Est-ce que les autres places sont libres dans ce compartiment pour que moi et mes amis on puisse venir?

-Eh bien..euh.. Oui. » Lui répondit-t-elle

Elle se frotta les yeux, encore endormie et se plaqua plus vers la fenêtre afin de laisser plus de place au jeune garçon et à ses quelques amis. Ils étaient 4 en tout, 2 garçons et 2 filles. Une des filles était évidemment plus jeune que les 3 autres et avait visiblement des liens de parenté avec l'un des garçons. Celui qui lui avait parlé s'assit en face d'elle et se mit à la regarder mais détourna le regard quand elle-même regarda dans sa direction. Les 3 autres dans le compartiment parlaient fort, les 2 plus vieux des 3 en train de se disputer comme un vieux couple. La jeune fille les regarda un instant et se mit à rire silencieusement et en mettant sa main devant sa bouche. Les 2 se tournèrent vers elle après s'être tut et la regardèrent, figés. Ils levèrent ensuite les yeux vers le dessus de sa tête qui semblait les intriguer. La plus jeune des filles assises à côté d'elle se pencha vers elle pour lui parler.

«Au fait, pourquoi tes cheveux sont si éclatants?

-En effet, cette couleur hors de l'ordinaire n'est pas acceptée dans l'école! » Lui dit l'autre jeune fille qui se disputait plus tôt

La jeune fille les regarda un instant dans le blanc des yeux, se qui les mit mal à l'aise, avant de leur dire en affichant un large sourire.

«Mes cheveux? Je suis sincèrement désolé pour leur couleur si elle n'est pas acceptée. Je vais m'en occuper de ce pas!»

Puis en plissant ses yeux et serrant les lèvres comme si elle essayait de se concentrer, ses cheveux présentement rose fuchsia changèrent progressivement de couleur pour devenir blanc avec quelques reflets rosés. Son visage redevint à la normale et elle se tourna vers la petite fille.

«Maintenant, ont-ils une couleur acceptable?»

Mais ni la petite fille ni aucune personne présente dans le compartiment ne prononça un seul mot. Ils la regardaient tous, la bouche grande ouverte, sauf la jeune fille et le jeune homme en face de lui qui regardait ses chaussures, probablement pas au courant de se qui venait de se passer. L'autre jeune homme se tourna d'un coup vers celui en face de la jeune fille pour lui prendre le bras et le tirer de sa rêverie.

«Harry! Harry! Tu as vu ça! C'est dément!»

Celui-ci releva la tête en se tournant vers son ami.

«Quoi Ron! Lui répondit-il

-Ses cheveux! Regarde ses cheveux!»

La jeune fille regardait cette scène encore en riant la main devant sa bouche, visiblement amusée par leur étonnement. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers celle-ci et resta à son tour sous l'effet de la surprise en voyant les nouveaux cheveux de la jeune fille. Il leva un doigt tremblant vers elle et dit en balbutiant.

«T-tes ch-cheveux? I-ils étaient r-rose avant non?

-Oui! Ils ne sont pas bien comme ça! Lui répondit-elle en le regardant, amusée

-S-si! Mais..

-C'est une auror!

-Hermione!»

La jeune fille qui plus tôt l'avait avertis pour sa couleur de cheveux excentrique regardait les autres comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle leur apprenait quelque chose qu'ils ne savaient pas mais qu'elle connaissait depuis longtemps. Les autres regardaient successivement la jeune fille et Hermione.

«En effet! Tu es plutôt intelligente pour le deviner par si peu. Tu en as déjà connu pour le savoir? Lui demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs

-Je lis beaucoup. Je savais donc qu'une des possibilités pour un auror est de changer certaines parties de son corps à sa guise.

-Tu peux en faire autant?» Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui semblait être celui d'un défi

Hermione passa son bras derrière sa tête et baissa les yeux. Elle était visiblement gênée.

«Malheureusement non.. Les études pour devenir auror sont au-dessus de mes capacités.

-Au-dessus de tes capacités! Lança le jeune homme roux nommé Ron assit à côté d'elle Tu veux rire! Tes capacités.. Tu es probablement la plus intelligente de tout Poudlard! Tu –

-Ferme-la Ron! Lui lança-t-elle sous un regard de feu

-Ah bon? Tu es donc une des meilleures élèves de l'école? Ça pourrait m'être bien utile.. dit la jeune fille, tout bas

-Et utile en quoi? Lui demanda Hermione »

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le jeune homme roux se rua vers la porte du compartiment pour ouvrir la porte frénétiquement. Le chariot à friandises passait dans les couloirs et par la manière dont il s'était jeté vers la bonne femme qui les servait, la jeune fille jugea qu'il était visiblement affamé. Pour la troisième fois elle se mit à rire. La bonne femme qui offrait ses bonbons se tourna vers la jeune fille pour lui demander.

«Et toi, jeune fille, que prendras-tu?

-Eh bien laissez-moi voir si j'ai assez d'argent pour vous acheter quelque chose.» Lui répondit-elle en plongeant sa main dans sa poche de jeans.

En ressortant sa main, elle ouvrit sa paume pour découvrir une poignée de petites pierres brillantes de toutes les couleurs. Certaines brillaient plus que d'autres, et certaines avaient l'étrange capacité de se déplacer toutes seules dans sa main. Le reflet des petites pierres brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle prit du bout des doigts de son autre main quelques pierres roses et une autre bleue. Elle les tendit vers la dame et lui demanda gentiment.

« Je vous prendrais bien une Fée Sucrée s'il vous plaît!»

La dame regarda successivement sa main puis la jeune fille plusieurs fois puis se tourna vers les autres avant de lui dire.

«Mais que sont ces petites pierres et cette friandise ma jolie?

-Mais ce sont mon argent et ce que je vous achèterai bien!» Lui répondit-elle en lui tendant toujours la main.

La petite fille se pencha vers la jeune fille pour lui demander, intriguée.

«C'est une blague? Tu ne comptes tout de même pas payer—

-En plus d'être auror tu viens de l'Ouest!»

Tout le monde, y compris la jeune fille, se tournèrent vers Hermione. La dame ne savait pas trop quoi faire donc décida de les quitter pour aller servir d'autre compartiments. Hermione leva la tête de fierté, contente d'enseigner encore plus long à ses amis.

«Tu es vraiment impressionnante Hermione. Je peux t'appeler Hermione? Lui demanda la jeune fille

-Oui. Ce qui est surtout impressionnant c'est que tu ne sache pas que les temps ont changés ici. Tes kiwiis et tes kaakis ne te seront d'aucune utilité ici. Pas plus que tes Liichyi. Cette monnaie n'est pas courante ici. J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas que ça sur toi.

-Il est très possible que mes parents y aient pensé et donc changé l'argent de nos comptes de banque mais mon argent de poche n'y est pas passée. Expliqua-t-elle la mine basse Encore Hermione, tu m'impressionne. Tu as l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses sur moi. Connaissant d'où je viens, tu crois pouvoir dire le nom de mon ancien collège? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Eh bien, étant originaire de l'ouest et en plus aillant les aptitudes d'une auror, tu dois sûrement avoir étudié à Sutan. Répondit Hermione après avoir bien réfléchit

-En effet.. répondit la jeune fille en souriant de plus belle Tu dois aussi comprendre la raison de ma venue à Poudlard.

-Non! Je suis très intriguée du fait que ne continues pas tes études dans le meilleur collège à auror de l'Ouest. Poudlard n'est pas fait pour toi. Une auror n'a pas sa place ici!» Expliqua Hermione

La jeune fille baissa la tête et semblait soudainement gênée, ses joues devenant rouges.

«Oh! Je suis franchement désolée! Je ne voulais pas dire—

-C'est comment l'Ouest? Je n'y connais rien moi comparé à Hermione. Demanda Ron en se tournant vers la jeune fille la bouche pleine de chocogrenouille, sa friandise préférée.

-Tout d'abord je vais me présenter. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Je m'appelle June Manecord, originaire de l'Ouest, comme vous le savez déjà, auror –ça aussi vous le savez- et nouvelle élève de votre collège. Peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire de le préciser. Donc! Tu voulais en savoir plus sur l'Ouest! Que veux-tu donc savoir? Demanda June à Ron

-C'est quoi les autres différences entre l'Ouest et ici? J'ai vu que votre monnaie n'est pas du tout la même. Mais est-ce qu'il y a d'autre choses qui le sont? Demanda-t-il

-Oui. Hermione doit le savoir. Je devrais peut-être la laisser vous l'expliquer. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Hermione qui vira au rouge

-Mais non, mais non. Vas-y. Je ne suis sûrement pas aussi douée. Je ne vis quand même pas dans l'Ouest non plus. Expliqua-t-elle

-Bon! Tout d'abord le langage. Ma langue première n'est pas l'Anglais mais le Nipon, une langue qui vous serait probablement très dure à apprendre. Les prononciations sont assez complexes. Deuxièmement –

-Tu parles une autre langue? Lui demanda la petite fille

-Au fait June, elle s'est Ginny, ma petite sœur! Lui dit Ron

-Enchantée Ginny. Oui je parle une autre langue. Vous voulez en entendre un peu?»

Tous firent un signe de tête d'approbation, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, impatient de connaître une nouvelle langue.

«Kono omiyage wa Harry-san no tame ni kaimashita!» Dit-elle fièrement

Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny en avait le souffle coupé. Ils n'avaient strictement rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ils la regardaient tous la bouche grande ouverte comme lorsqu'elle avait changé ses cheveux en face d'eux. Ron se pencha vers June, lui prit ses mains jointes et lui déclara.

«Cette langue est magnifique. Tout comme le sont tes cheveux et ta monnaie. Je veux absolument en savoir plus sur toi!

-Ron! Tais-toi! lui lança Hermione en lui donnant une taloche derrière la tête On ne parle pas comme ça à une fille. Mais dis-moi June, tu ne m'avais pas expliqué la raison de ta venue dans notre malheureuse école qu'est Poudlard –comparée à Sutan-. Ta raison doit être importante pour que tu voyages de si loin pour venir t'installer à Londres. C'est bien ça non? Toi et tes parents vous êtes installés à Londres? Lui demanda Hermione en poussant Ron pour s'asseoir en face de June

-Mes parents m'ont parlé récemment qu'ils avaient reçu un courrier urgent à mon sujet. Un certain Dumbledore –ils prêtèrent tous l'oreille, reconnaissant ce nom- me demanderai à ses côtés pour que je lui donne ma précieuse aide. Ils m'ont expliqué que cet homme vivait à Londres et qu'il voulait me voir à tous prix. Il leur disait aussi dans le courrier que l'aide que je lui apporterai durerait bien plus longtemps que l'on pourrait ne le penser. Il leur expliquait donc que toute ma famille devrait venir vivre à Londres pour quelques temps, c'est pourquoi il nous offrait l'hospitalité. Mes parents sont donc en trains d'emménager avec lui à l'instant. Dumbledore leur conseilla aussi de me faire entrer dans Poudlard, une école qui pourrait bien m'accueillir le temps de mon séjour ici. Semblerait-il que ma mission serait au sein de ce collège. Dans le courrier, il était bien précisé que j'étais nommée garde approchée d'un certain jeune homme du nom de Harry Potter. Je ne sais—

-Quoi!» Lança Ron

En entendant son prénom, Harry leva soudainement la tête vers June qui le dévisagea pour la regarder comme il le faisait. Ginny, et tous les autres avaient les yeux écarquillés et se regardaient successivement. Harry leva un doigt tremblant et le pointa vers lui.

«Moi? Dit-il

-Toi? Tu veux dire que tu es Harry Potter! S'exclama June

-Oui regarde! Dit Harry en levant sa mèche de cheveux découvrant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

-Harry, les gens de l'Ouest ne connaissent pas ton existence. Ta cicatrice ne leur évoquera rien. Expliqua Hermione

-Que veux-tu dire par-là? Harry Potter est connu? Demanda June

-Et moi qui croyais que tu étais connu à travers le monde entier! Lança Ron à Harry

-Tu vois June, Harry, Harry Potter. Si ce nom est prononcé trop fort en certain endroits, les gens accourent pour le voir. Tu ne connais pas tu-sais-qui non plus évidemment. expliqua Hermione

-Tu-sais-qui? Non je ne le connais pas, pourquoi l'avoir nommé Tu-sais-qui. Demanda June

-Hermione voulait dire _Voldemort_.» Dit Harry

À la seule prononciation de ce prénom, tous sauf Harry et June eurent un haut-le-corps. À leur façon de réagir, June comprit que cet homme n'était pas vraiment bien vu.

«Je voudrais bien que vous m'en disiez plus mais on m'a chargé de certaines choses qui devaient être faites dès le moment venu. Expliqua June Vous savez, la phrase que je vous ai dite plus tôt, elle signifiait «J'ai acheté ce cadeau pour Harry.» Laissez-moi vous montrer.»

June se leva lentement, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre avec le ballottement que créait le train en avançant. Elle passa son bras par-dessus le filet à bagages et déplaça quelques sacs et valises pour dégager une petite boîte enveloppée dans du papier kraft et entouré d'une chaîne et d'un minuscule cadenas. Elle le tendit à Harry qui après l'avoir regarder timidement dans les mains de June, le prit et le posa sur ses genoux.

«M-merci.. dit-il

-Il faut que tu l'ouvres tout de suite. Mes parents m'ont dit que je devais offrir ceci au jeune homme nommé Harry Potter. Il te revient donc. Le cadenas qui retient la chaîne ne peut être ouvert que par une incantation bien spéciale en fourchelang. Si tu es bien Harry Potter, celui dont je suis la garde approchée, tu seras donc le seul à pouvoir ouvrir ce cadeau. Toute autre personne voulant l'ouvrir-- »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son explication importante que la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit subitement. Une jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lichés vers l'arrière se tenait dans le cadre, suivit de 2 grands garçons qui ne semblait pas savoir faire autre chose que se tenir debout. Il affichait un sourire mesquin et regardait tous les occupant du compartiment avec dédain.

«Tiens, tiens! Potter! Toujours aux côtés des Weasley et de Granger. Mais que vois-je, une nouvelle petite amie toute autant ringarde que tu l'es. Lança celui-ci

-Ferme-la Malefoy! Lança Hermione, complètement enragée Tu ferais mieux de—

-Je ferais mieux de quoi? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu vas me donner une bonne leçon! À moins que la petite Weasley ne s'en charge? Dit-il en se tournant vers Ginny

-Sors de notre compartiment Malefoy. Retournes avec tes Serpentards aussi mesquins que toi et faites vous plaisir à vous auto ridiculiser lança Ron

-Mais si c'est pas le cher Weasley qui ci met. Ce que vous me faites peur. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'ils sont effrayant?» Demanda Malefoy à ses 2 acolytes debout derrière lui.

Ceux-ci se mirent à rire bêtement comme s'il venait de leur conter une blague.

«Taisez-vous maintenant! Leur rugit-il Mais dis-moi Potter demanda-t-il en s'avançant dans le compartiment vers Harry et June qui est donc cette charmante jeune fille, une nouvelle membre de ton fan-club de demeurés?» Dit-il en se tournant vers elle pour la regarder avec dédain.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, les yeux de Malefoy restèrent rivés sur ceux de June qui sourit en retour. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus regarder ailleurs, ses yeux semblaient bloqués vers ceux de la jeune fille qui ne faisait que sourire. Soudainement, comme si l'effort avait été rude, Malefoy détacha son regard des yeux de June et se retourna vers Harry, à moitié haletant. Cette fois-ci son regard enligna directement vers le petit paquet cadeau sur les genoux de celui-ci.

«Comme c'est mignon! Elle t'a offert une cadeau en plus!» Dit-il en riant.

Il se pencha et tendit le bras pour atteindre le paquet sur ses genoux. June étouffa un «non» lorsque la main de Malefoy se referma sur la petite boîte. Celui-ci, après s'en être emparer, regarda la petite chaîne et leva sa seconde main pour l'arracher. Lorsque ses doigts passèrent sous la chaîne et qu'il tenta de tirer pour la casser, le paquet se mit à briller dangereusement avant qu'une espèce d'aura n'entoure Malefoy et qu'une détonation se fasse entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aura autour du jeune homme se transforma en un genre de bouclier qui l'entourait comme dans une bulle. Il n'y comprenant rien. Il paniquait. Il tentait de lâcher le petit paquet mais ses mains restèrent fixées dessus. Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui le bouclier qui se formait peu à peu. La seconde suivante, une seconde détonation retentit, étouffée par les paroi du bouclier et tout à l'intérieur devint noir. Subitement le bouclier s'anéantit pour laisser Malefoy se choir sur le sol du compartiment, sous le choc de l'implosion qu'il venait de subir. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête et ses mains étaient crispées comme son visage. Les 2 garçons qui étaient avec Malefoy s'étaient sauvés de peur. Les autres dans le compartiment regardaient successivement Malefoy au sol, le paquet cadeau qui flottait maintenant à la hauteur de leurs tête puis June.

«Comme je disais donc, toute autre personne voulant l'ouvrir serai punis comme il le mériterait. Ma foi, ce cher Malefoy en méritai beaucoup. Cette chaîne est protégée, car ce paquet renferme un cadeau dont seul Harry peut bénéficier. Expliqua June en s'emparant de nouveau du petit paquet emballé dans la papier kraft pour le reposer sur les genoux de Harry. Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir.

-Mais comment! Lui demanda celui-ci

-Je te l'ai expliqué. Tu dois réciter ton incantation en fourchelang. Lui expliqua-t-elle

-Mais laquelle! Demanda Harry

-Je t'aurai cru plus brillant pour comprendre. Tu la connais très bien cette incantation. C'est bien la seule que tu ais eu à réciter. »

Harry fixa le petit paquet sur ses genoux et plissa les yeux pour réfléchir. Quelle pouvait bien être la fameuse incantation qu'il connaissait si bien. Il tenta de se souvenir de toutes les fois qu'il avait eu à utiliser le fourchelang et la scène dans la salle de bains des filles, lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard lui revint à l'esprit. Se concentrant du mieux qu'il pouvait, car il se sentait observé par tous les occupants du compartiment du train, il saisit la boîte et la monta à la hauteur de son visage pour ensuite réciter la seule et unique phrase qu'il savait dire en fourchelang.

«Ouvres toi!»

Cette phrase aurait parut bien simple pour une incantation mais en fait aux oreilles de toute autre personne présente à l'instant même ne parvenait qu'une sorte de dialecte formé de crachement et de sifflement comme ceux d'un serpent. Le petit cadenas se mit à briller et se cassa d'un coup sec, libérant ainsi la petite chaîne. Harry reposa le petit paquet sur ses genoux, pour enlever la chaîne qui l'entourait. Il s'en prit ensuite au papier kraft qu'il se mit à déchirer délicatement. Tout le monde autour de lui, excepté June, retenait son souffle. La boîte, sous le papier, était en or massif, sertit de minuscules diamants qui brillaient intensément. Était gravé sur le dessus un petit serpent dont la queue rejoignait sa tête, formant un petit rond qui entourait un P et un M qui se croisaient. Harry examina minutieusement la petite boîte 1 ou 2 minutes avant d'enclencher le petit verrou sans clef qui barrait la petite boîte. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit, une légère brume argentée s'en sauva. Harry avança sa main et sortit de la petite boîte 2 colliers. Les chaînes étaient fines et semblaient faites d'eau tant elles coulaient dans sa main. Il dut se baisser rapidement pour les rattraper car ceux-ci glissèrent de sa main et allaient se briser au sol. Les 2 colliers retenaient chacun un pendentif différent. L'un représentait, gravée sur une pierre noire luisante, un cerf. Tandis que le second représentait un caméléon à 3 cornes. June avança sa main et s'empara de celui au caméléon.

«Ce collier est pour moi, l'autre est le tien. Nous devrons les porter constamment. Même lorsque tu dormiras. Une fois que tu auras refermé la chaîne de ton collier autour de ton cou, la gravure dans la roche brillera lorsque je t'appellerai. Il en sera de même pour le mien. Une simple pensée pour l'autre signifie un appel. Ces colliers nous permettent de toujours rester en contact. Plus tard tu connaîtras leur autre utilité. Maintenant, enfile le tout de suite et testons les» expliqua June sérieusement.


	2. Chapter 2

_bon bon bon, enfin le second chapitre!_ je sais kil ny avais pas vraiment de gens en attente pour le lire mais sur la demande dune personne ki mest chere je lai mise!

je vous annonce toujours ke je ne suis pas rowling, mais ke jai pris la liberté de recopier une seule de son invention...vous le verrez bien kan vous le lirez c bien facil, mais bon..c la seule chose puiske jai remarquer quer malheureusement je fait vraiment bocoup derreurs et de grosses..si vous en remarquer il nest pas nécéssaire de me les faire remarquer puiske je les sais..et ca membete bocoup ((kan je parle derreur je parle pour ce ki est du contexte..pas des erreur de syntaxe ou les autres choses du genre.

le RAR a la fin

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

**La répartition**

**L**e monde s'affairait dans les compartiments du train car celui-ci se rapprochait considérablement de Poudlard. La silhouette du collège se dessinait peu à peu dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Les élèves étaient presque tous levés, à sortir leur bagages des filets ou à mettre leur robes de sorciers. Harry et Ron s'étaient chargé plus tôt d'aller ramener Malefoy auprès de ses camarades de Serpentard qui les accueillirent bien mal, surtout parce qu'ils avaient dans leurs bras un Malefoy inconscient. Hermione aida June à enfiler sa robe car elle n'en avait jamais porté auparavant. 

«Dans Sutan, il y a aussi un uniforme. Mais ce n'est pas une robe de sorcier comme ici.» Expliqua-t-elle à Hermione

Une fois tous les bagages dans leur mains et leur robe bien mise, les élèves restèrent debout pour attendre l'arrêt complet du train. Les portes des compartiments s'ouvrirent alors toutes à la volée et un flot de jeunes sorciers se mirent à traverser les couloirs. Quand finalement la petite troupe de Harry parvint à sortir à l'extérieur, l'air frais de la nuit leur caressa le visage. June resta un moment devant la porte du train à contempler de haut en bas le majestueux collège Poudlard qui s'élevait plus loin. Hermione l'entraîna un peu plus loin, pour la sortir du groupe de jeunes élèves qui s'aggloméraient aux portes. Un homme barbu d'une taille impressionnante se tenait debout devant un grand groupe de jeunes et appelait fort.

«Les élèves de 1ière année, par ici. On me suit. Les élèves de 1ière année, par ici.

-Celui-là c'est Hagrid. Lui dit Ron en se penchant vers elle. Il peut faire peur au début parce qu'il est très grand. C'est un demi-géant. C'est un de nos amis. Maintenant suis-nous, on doit se rendre dans des diligences qui vont nous mener au château.» Lui dit-il en la tirant par le bras

Tout en marchant vers les grandes diligences qui les attendaient en file, June remarqua une bête hideuse qui y était attelée. Elle ressemblait à un cheval noir sans chair, sa peau collant à ses os. Des ailes qui pourraient être celle de chauve-souris géante partaient de leur garrot et leurs yeux étaient blancs et sans pupilles. Elle aurait plus dit que ces bêtes étaient des dragons. Elle ne fit aucune remarque sur les créatures mais elle garda l'image bien gravée dans sa tête pour pouvoir la décrire plus tard. Ron lui saisit la main et la fit entrer dans une des diligence pour l'amener à s'asseoir à côté de lui et de Ginny tandis qu'Hermione et Harry étaient installé en face d'eux. Quelques instants plus tard la diligence se mit à bouger, avançant sur un chemin rocailleux, les faisant encore ballotter. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre puis demanda à ses amis.

«Vous avez vu que maintenant les diligences sont attelées.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Harry! Lui lança Ron Elles ne sont pas plus attelées que les autres années. Elles avancent toujours toutes seules. Tu divagues—

-Je confirme!

-June! Dit Ron

-Elles sont bien attelées ces diligences. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas remarquer. Expliqua-t-elle

-Je vous l'avais bien dit. Tu les as vu toi aussi June? Une sorte de cheval-dragon… avec des ailes. Dit Harry

-Oui!

-Vous êtes totalement débiles tous les 2. Y'avait aucune bêtes hideuse comme vous dites qui tiraient notre diligence. Vous devez halluciner.» Dit Ginny après avoir jeter elle aussi un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'apportent d'autres commentaires. Les diligences ralentirent pour finalement s'arrêter à l'entrée du collège. Hermione ouvrit leur porte et ils descendirent tous en laissant leur bagages dans leur diligence.

«Ils s'en occupent pour nous.» lui explique Hermione

Ils montèrent de grandes marches et débouchèrent dans un grand hall bondé de centaines d'élèves qui savaient tous où aller. Ron se saisit une nouvelle fois de la main de June pour l'entraîner avec eux –elle avait la mauvaise habitude de rester sur place en regardant en l'air, elle voulait tout voir—vers une grande salle tout autant bondée mais cette fois-ci mieux organisée. Sur tout le long de la salle s'étendaient 4 grandes tables où étaient déjà assit un bon nombre d'élèves. Une 5ième table tout au fond de la salle était installée face aux 4 tables en même temps et de grands fauteuils étaient placés derrière. Ron pointa cette grande table et lui dit.

«Celle-ci c'est la table des professeurs et du directeur. Les 4 autres tables, dit-il en les pointant ce sont les 4 tables pour les 4 différentes maisons. Viens avec nous t'asseoir à celle des Gryffondor. C'est évident que si tu dois garder Harry, Dumbledore te mettra dans cette maison. Lui expliqua-t-il

-Dumbledore? S'étonna June

-Oui. Dumbledore est le directeur de Poudlard.»

Il l'entraîna vers un des grands banc qui longeaient la table des Gryffondor où étaient déjà assit Hermione, Ginny et Harry. Elle s'assit entre Ron et Harry et se mit à observer tout autour d'elle les élèves qui se donnaient des tapes dans le dos, signe qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un moment. Puis son regard monta vers le plafond qui l'impressionna. Le plafond de la grande salle donnait l'impression que le ciel était à l'intérieur. Aussi, des centaines de bougies flottaient un peu plus bas que le sommet de plafond créant ainsi une lumière tamisée. Elle redescendit la tête parce que son cou lui faisait mal à force de le plier pour tout admirer. Ses nouveaux amis étaient déjà en train de parler avec d'autres personnes qui devaient sûrement être des amis. Elle remarqua par la suite qu'il y avait beaucoup moins d'élèves que quand ils étaient hors du train. Les professeurs commençaient à venir s'asseoir dans leur fauteuils mais celui au milieu de la table qui devait accueillir le directeur était encore vide. Un homme entra dans la salle, un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche et de longs cheveux argentés. Il portait des petite lunettes en forme de demi-lunes sur le bout du nez. Sur sa tête, un chapeau pointu orné d'étoiles argentées, se mariait bien avec sa longue robe pourpre toute autant décorée de ces étoiles. Lorsqu'il s'assit le silence se fit dans la grande salle. Tous les élèves semblaient bien comprendre qu'il était temps de laisser le directeur dire son mot. Mais Dumbledore ne se leva ni ne parla. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et une troupe de petits élèves entrèrent, tous les une contres les autres, visiblement trop gênés pour se mettre en avant. Une grande dame mince aux lèvres pincées passa à travers la troupe en transportant un petit tabouret et un étrange chapeau de sorcier, tout rapiécés. Elle se dirigea tout en avant, juste devant la grande table des professeur, pour y poser le tabouret puis le chapeau sur celui-ci. Puis elle se tint debout un peu plus loin avec un gros rouleau de parchemin qui devait sûrement contenir un long discours. June remarqua que le chapeau avait une long déchirure le long du bord. Ron se pencha vers elle pour lui chuchoter.

«Ça c'est le choixpeau magique, un chapeau qui disperse les élèves dans les différentes maisons.

-C'est quoi ces histoires de maisons?» Lui demanda-t-elle

Mais il ne lui répondit pas parce que le regard de la vieille grande dame était rivés sur elle et Ron, comme pour leur demander de se taire.

June fut effrayée lorsque la grande déchirure du chapeau s'ouvrit et qu'une voix en sortit. Le choixpeau magique se mit à parler, récitant un cours poème, veillant à informer les nouveaux élève de sa fonction.

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême 

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les haut d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien de m'échapp'rien de m'arrête_

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Son rassemblés en ce lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas ce sont des érudit_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_

La foule d'élève se mit à applaudir bien fort la prestation du choixpeau qui était redevenu immobile. La grande dame demanda le silence puis déroula le grand parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux élèves de 1ière année qui se tenaient en troupe devant elle.

«Cette liste comprend tous vos noms. Lorsque le votre est dit, vous vous assiérez sur la tabouret après avoir mit la chapeau sur votre tête. Je commence : Andlauer, Julien!»

Une fois le petit garçon assit sur la tabouret, le chapeau sur la tête, la chapeau se mit à remuer puis après quelques seconde silence il s'écria.

«SERDAIGLE!»

Toute la salle se mit à applaudire une nouvelle fois tandis que le jeune Julien allait s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles qui l'accueillirent chaleureusement. La liste continuait, chaque élève se voyant dispersé dans une des 4 différentes maison. Au milieu de la liste d'appel, la grande dame continuait toujours d'appeler bien fort les élèves.

«Manecord, June!» dit-elle

Un long silence se fit et elle resta étonnée qu'aucun élève du groupe ne bouge. June de son côté se sentait tous les regards sur elle. En fait seuls Hermione, Harry, Ron et Ginny la regardait, l'air de lui demander pourquoi elle devait y aller elle aussi. Elle se leva finalement à l'étonnement de toute la salle qui se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas une élève de 1ière année. Elle marcha à travers les tables, sentant tous les yeux rivés sur elle. Seul le bruit de ses pas de faisait entendre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et lui fit un signe de tête l'incitant à continuer vers le tabouret. Une fois en face de celui-ci, elle s'assit puis posa le chapeau pointu qui se remit à bouger. La grande déchirure s'ouvrit mais à la place de nommer une des maisons, le choixpeau se mit à réciter un nouveau poème.

Pour la placer vous m'voyez confus 

_Parce que cett'élève n'est pas là depuis l'début_

_Je dois aussi vous avouer que j'doute_

_Car si une maison les regroupait toutes_

_Je l'y placerai de si tôt_

_Parce qu'en qualifications elle a tout s'qui faut_

_Il est étrange qu'une personn'soit comme elle_

_Non pas une 1ière année mais bien une nouvelle_

_Je vais tout de même réfléchir où elle devrai aller_

_Car tel est mon métier._

Puis le chapeau redevint silencieux. Tous les élèves se mirent à chuchoter. C'était bien la première fois qu'une élève entre dans Poudlard mais non en tant que 1ière année. Le chapeau se tortillait sur sa tête mais restait toujours silencieux. June, elle, pouvait entendre dans sa tête les réflexions du choixpeau, qui semblait avoir de la misère à la placer. Il ne faisaient que répéter «Oui! Là!» ou «Hum.. non! Plutôt dans celle-ci!» Mais il n'arrivait jamais à se décider. Les autres élèves avaient refait le silence pour entendre le verdict du choixpeau. Hermione, Harry et Ron la regardait avec impatience. La fissure du chapeau se r'ouvrit finalement et le choixpeau lança finalement son verdict.

«SERPENTARD!»

Seule une table se mit à applaudir, celle des Serpentard, qui étaient bien content d'accueillir une nouvelle élève. Cependant, Harry, Hermione et Ron restèrent abattus, la bouche grande ouverte et les bras pendants. Ils se regardèrent tous d'un mouvement et leurs yeux s'écarquillèrent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore qui semblait lui aussi fort étonné que June fut placé chez les Serpentard. Ayant appelé June pour son aide en tant qu'Auror qualifiée, il s'attendait certainement à ce que soit placé chez les Gryffondor. Il remonta ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune et se recala dans sa chaise après avoir replacé son chapeau sur sa tête. Harry regarda ensuite vers la table des Serpentard, où il trouva Malefoy maintenant revenu à la normal après son choc, mais loin d'applaudir la venue de June dans la maison des Gryffondor. Il semblait plutôt effrayé, regardant de tous les côtés. June se leva finalement, posa le chapeau sur le tabouret et les mains quelques peu tremblantes, elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, complètement à l'opposé de celle des Gryffondor, celle de ses nouveaux amis et de Harry Potter.Une fois assise, une petit nombre d'élève lui donnèrent une amicale tape dans le dos ou lui serrèrent la main. Elle se retournait constamment vers Harry et les autres pour leur lancer des regards signifiant «Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là!». La grande dame continua par la suite de nommer les élèves un à un afin qu'ils viennent se faire placer dans les différentes maisons. La surprise que le poème du choixpeau pour June avait créé dans la salle s'était complètement évanouis. Celle-ci se retrouvait maintenant seule, ne connaissant personne des Serpentard. Elle parcourus la table du regard et croisa celui de Malefoy qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. Celui-ci, pris de panique, se mit à regarder ailleurs. Jamais Malefoy n'avait eu peur d'un élève auparavant. June lui avait bien prouvé ce qu'elle valait. Quand finalement la grande dame annonça le dernier nom «Zola, Émilia!» et que cette dernière fut placée dans la maison des Poufsouffle, Dumbledore se leva et annonça, pendant que la grande dame rangeait le chapeau et le tabouret.

«Bienvenue à tous les élève de 1ière année, aux élèves qui reviennent après avoir déjà passé quelques années et à notre première élève qui nous rejoint en plein milieu de parcours. J'espère à tous une magnifique rentrée et je vais tout de suite ma taire. Car comme je l'ai dit bien souvent, il y a un temps pour les discours et celui-ci n'en ai pas un. Bon appétit!»

Les tables jusqu'alors vides se remplirent en une seconde de centaines de plats tous plus alléchants que les autres. Chaque élève s'affaira à remplir son assiette, ne se souciant plus de rien. June reste un moment sans bouger et se décida enfin de se servir un verre de Jus de citrouille d'une des bombonne.

* * *

pardonnez moi de mettre arreter la mais c comme sa ke je coupe mes chapitre.je veux ke sa finisse sur une action..pour ke le lecteur veuille lire la suite bien évidemment!

alors voila **LE **RAR..

Ishtar: voila enfin la suite comme tu le voulais! je suis contente de savoir ke tu es intriguée puiske c mon but! je sais ke je vais probablement recevoir des reviews anonyme mais c déja meiux ke rien!pour ce ki erst de la manip je ne sais pas si c bien ca ke jai fait mais jai changer un peu! tu me dira..!

le prochain chapitre kan il y aura au moins 5 reviews..! D


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon! Il commencais à être temps vous me direz! Et je vous comprend tout à fait, parce que sérieusement, je ne suis pas sérieuse du tout avec mes fics! (quel jeu de mot XD) J'en commence une (celle-ci devrai plutot etre considérée comme bien entreprise et non commencée) et je les laisse en plan! **

**Il faut que je my remette et c'est grace a vous REVIEWEURS que cela est possible. Vous n.'avaez qua composer le numéro qui apparait au bas de lécran (des frais de 1¢ seront a débourser) qui est le 666-8888! Non mais quelle blague de mauvais gout elle nous fait la Himitsu! ¬¬**

June Manecord à son 3° chapitre Yeah! Vous savez que jusqu'à maintenant, 13 chapitres sont complets! Eh oui! lors il y en a a venir!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE III**

**Les cours particuliers**

Tous les élèves étaient bien avachis sur leur chaise, l'estomac plein et la fatigue leur pesant sur le corps. June était particulièrement fatiguée, ayant voyagé bien avant dans la journée, seulement pour se rendre à Londres puis à la gare. Ses yeux commençaient à vouloir se fermer quand les élèves créèrent un vacarme d'enfer en se levant pour commencer à se rendre dans leurs salles d'accueil. June ne savait pas où se diriger et resta donc assise à regarder tous les élèves se déplacer. Une jeune fille de son âge se dirigea dans sa direction pour lui dire de la suivre. Étant dans sa 5ième année, elle devait déjà bien connaître les lieux. Elle la prit par le bras et l'entraîna avec elle vers un couloir qui les mena en face d'un immense tableau représentant un grand homme portant un monocle. La jeune fille lui expliqua que pour pouvoir entrer dans les salles d'accueil de chaque maison, il fallait connaître un mot de passe qui changeait chaque année. Elle lui expliqua aussi que cette année, c'était _Cameleus._ En prononçant le mot, le tableau du grand homme pivota pour découvrir un trou, ou plutôt une entrée, par laquelle la jeune fille et June passèrent pour atteindre une grande salle spacieuse, ronde car elle se trouvait dans une tour, et où se trouvaient plusieurs fauteuils confortable ainsi qu'un feu de bois. Cette salle allait être sa salle où elle allait passer ses pauses et ses soirées pour faire ses devoirs. Un groupe de sa classe était déjà installé sur quelques fauteuils autour du feu et discutaient, ricanant fort, probablement en train de se moquer de quelqu'un. June avait bien comprit que la maison des Serpentard regroupait une bonne partie des plus méchants, comme Malefoy. Justement, celui-ci se trouvait être présent dans la petite troupe près du feu. Lorsqu'elle allait les rejoindre pour aller dire bonjour à Malefoy qui visiblement la fuyait, la grande dame qui avait annoncer les prénoms plus tôt entra dans la salle aux côtés d'un homme aux cheveux noirs sales, au nez imposant et rapace ainsi qu'habillé d'une longue robe noir. L'homme appela bien fort pour être sûr que la personne entende.

«Manecord!»

June se leva d'un bond, à moitié effrayée par l'homme.

«Oui?

-Venez ici Manecord! Répondit-il

-Oui.»

June se dirigea vers l'homme et la dame, quelque peu apeurée de connaître la raison de l'appel. Cet homme n'était pas très rassurant. Une fois en face des 2 adultes, la dame lui dit.

«Manecord, Dumbledore voudrait vous voir dans son bureau. Venez avec nous, nous allons vous y mener.

-Et vous, Serpentard! Retournez à vos affaires!» Leur cria l'homme en voyant que les élèves étaient tous tournés vers les 3 personnes.

Tandis que June marchait dans le couloir aux côtés des 2 personnes, ceux-ci se présentèrent.

«Veillez à bien me connaître mademoiselle Manecord, car je suis votre professeur principal. Je me nomme Severus Rogue. Je suis aussi votre professeur de potion. Chaque fois que vous aurez un problème, vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir. Lui expliqua l'homme au nez de rapace

-Moi je suis le professeur principal de la maison des Gryffondor mais je suis aussi votre professeur de métamorphose ainsi que la directrice adjointe du collège, ainsi je puis aussi répondre à vos questions en cas de problème. Je m'appelle Minerva McGonagall. Le directeur nous a demandé de vous faire appeler car il voudrait s'entretenir avec vous, pour une raison bien importante. Votre entrée dans la maison des Serpentard l'a bien surprit. Lui dit-elle en regardant Rogue du coin de l'œil.

-Que savez-vous exactement sur mon propos pour savoir qu'il est étonnant que j'aie été placé dans cette maison. Leur demanda-t-elle

-Bien des choses mademoiselle, bien des choses. Répondit McGonagall avant de se poster devant une statue d'aigle. Nous y voilà ma chère. Nous devons vous laisser maintenant.

-Mais comment vais-je—

-Vous verrez bien. » Répondit-elle

June ne comprenait pas tout. Elle se sentait bien impuissante devant la grande statue d'aigle érigée dans une concavité du mur. Elle poussa un soupir. La statue, à son étonnement de mit à tournoyer doucement en descendant, jusqu'à laisser voir une entrée vers une salle meublée remplie de multiple objets brillants. June hésita un instant mais se décida enfin à passer le cadre pour entrer dans la fameuse salle. Une fois à l'intérieur, la statue se mit à remonter derrière elle jusqu'à complètement refermer l'entrée par où elle venait de passer. Un peu effrayée d'être enfermée ainsi dans une salle très peu éclairée et pleine d'objets étrange, elle appela.

«I-il y a quelqu'un?»

Personne ne répondit à son appel mais un bruissement d'ailes la fit regarder sur sa gauche. Un magnifique Phénix était perché sur un perchoir, juste à côté d'une grande bibliothèque remplie de livres tous aussi différents les uns que les autres, certains fins comme 3 feuilles, d'autres aussi larges que des briques. Quelques fois entre les rangées de livres se trouvait une sphère lumineuse dont l'utilité lui était inconnue ou bien un autre objet étrange était posé là. Elle resta un moment seule dans la salle à observer les différentes étagères pleines de livres ou simplement à admirer le Phénix dans son ampleur et sa beauté vive. Finalement une petite porte s'ouvrit au fond de la salle, par où passa le vieil homme qui les avait accueilli : le directeur Dumbledore . Quelque peu trapu, il s'avança vers la jeune fille la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres. Une fois en face d'elle, il lui prit les mains jointes qu'il secoua.

«Bienvenue mademoiselle Manecord. Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu répondre à mon appel. Le voyage a du être bien long pour vous, la fatigue doit peser bien lourd sur vous. Le chemin entre l'Ouest et Londres a sûrement du vous prendre un bon moment. Le voyage fut sans encombre comme me l'a précisé vos parents ce matin. Votre mère est une femme charmante vous savez. Elle m'a parlé de vous comme d'une jeune fille extraordinaire. J'espère qu'elle n'avait pas faux. Lui dit-il en souriant de plus belle Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous mademoiselle.» Lui dit Dumbledore en lui présentant une chaise en face d'un meuble qui devait être son bureau.

Celui-ci s'assit sur un grand fauteuil en chêne massif. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, il se remit à lui parler.

«Je comprend qu'il est bien tard et que vous souhaiteriez prendre un peu de repos, mais je dois absolument vous informer sur quelques choses avant que vous ne débutiez votre vie dans Poudlard. Premièrement je dois vous avouer que je suis très surpris que le choixpeau vous ait placé dans la maison des Serpentard. Vous devez sûrement cacher plus de choses que l'on ne croit pour que vous soyez rendu là. S'il ne fallait que mon choix pour vous placer, je vous aurais obligatoirement placé chez les Gryffondor. Mais le choixpeau ne peut avoir que raison. Bon! La raison de mon appel. Comme la lettre vous expliquait vaguement, j'ai besoin de votre aide en tant qu'aurore pour être la garde approchée de Harry Potter. Comme j'ai pu le voir plus tôt dans la grande salle, il semble que vous aillez déjà fait connaissance. J'ai bien cru apercevoir le collier à son cou. Il est important qu'il le porte en tout temps, vous l'en avez informé? Lui demanda-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre car il recommençait déjà à parler. Ces colliers sont dotés d'un pouvoir qui ne pourrait être recréé. Ce qui signifie qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'ils soient perdus ou brisés. Je vois que vous portez le votre aussi. Très bien. Je vois aussi que Potter pense déjà à vous.» Dit-il en riant calmement en pointant le pendentif du collier au cou de June.

Celle-ci prit le pendentif d'une main pour mieux le voir et remarqua que la gravure du caméléon brillait faiblement, signe qu'une pensée à propos d'elle lui avait traversé l'esprit. Dumbledore recommença à parler.

«Ainsi donc, votre venue en tant que garde est importante car Harry est toujours menacé par le grand mage noir Voldemort. Les conditions de cet homme sont telles que je me dois de protéger ce cher Harry par un moyen plus proche que simplement être dans le même bâtiment que lui. Le fait d'avoir une élève comme vous à ses côtés me permettrait de m'occuper d'autres choses à propos de Poudlard tout en restant certain que Harry ne court aucun danger. Car une aurore qualifiée comme vous ne peut être que la meilleur chose. Néanmoins, la fait que vous ne soyez pas dans la même maison que lui complique quelque peu les choses, mais je veillerai à se qu'il vous soit possible de garder contact avec lui le plus possible. Ces collier vous permettent peut-être de savoir que l'autre vous appelle ou pense à vous mais ils ne peuvent pas vous permettre de vous voir et de vous parler. Quoique utilisé convenablement, ces colliers pourraient vous permettre bien des choses, une discussion face à face ne peut être remplacée. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé que dans les conditions présentes, je me doit de vous donner le mot de passe pour la salle d'accueil des Gryffondor, mais je compte sur vous pour ne le répéter à personne sans quoi ma confiance en vous serai anéantie. Mais je doute fort qu'une jeune fille comme vous puisse en faire autant. Ainsi donc, lorsque vous aurez besoin de rejoindre Harry, il vous suffira d'aller le retrouver dans sa salle d'accueil, lieu où il pourra être très souvent. Veillez à le retenir en plus du votre, sans quoi vous vous trouverez enfermé à l'extérieur de votre propre salle. Retenez _Cervidus_. Maintenant je voudrais vous informer d'une autre chose. En tant qu'aurore, vous avez reçu et receviez une éducation bien spécifique au collège Sutan. Malheureusement, Poudlard ne comprend pas autant de cours que vous aviez l'habitude de suivre. Certains cours cependant ne vous seront pas nécessaire car vous avec déjà acquise un bon nombre de ceux-ci. Ainsi je vais vous en dispenser. Mais ne voyez pas cela comme du temps libre en plus. Ces heures de cours normaux pour les autres élèves seront pour vous des heures de cours particuliers que je me verrais vous donner. Ces cours seront en fait la continuation de ceux que vous suiviez dans votre ancien collège. Je fais ceci pour éviter que vous ne perdiez le cours de vos études et pour vous empêcher de perdre votre temps dans des cours que vous pourriez enseigner vous même. Cependant, quelques cours que vous avez déjà acquis ne vous seront pas enlever car ceux-ci regroupent vos 2 classes, je veux dire par là que ces cours regroupent la classe des Serpentard et celle des Gryffondor. Il serait ridicule de vous empêcher de voir Harry Potter lorsque vous le pourriez bien facilement. Ce qui veux dire que vous aurez des cours de Potions et de créatures magiques, ou même de divination lorsque l'occasion se présentera. Je ne doute pas que vous serez bien capable de remplir cette tâche. Il vous sera aussi possible de le rejoindre à sa table pendant les repas quand bon vous semblera. N'ayez pas de crainte de vous faire voir pas les professeurs, ils sont au courant de votre présence dans ce collège. Ainsi donc, comme je vous le disais, vos cours particuliers…»

Dumbledore lui fit son discours pendant encore un bon moment et June n'en perdit pas un mot. Ce qu'il lui disait était bien trop important pour qu'elle veuille en oublier une phrase même. Une fois les explications terminées, Dumbledore invita June à se lever et la rejoignit à la sortie.

«Ma chère Manecord, je vous souhaite une bonne année au sein de notre cher collège Poudlard et vous souhaite aussi bonne chance dans votre première journée de demain. Mais tout d'abord je vous dis bonne nuit et je vous expédies de ce pas dans votre chambre. Vos effets s'y trouve déjà, à côté de votre lit, dans une des chambres que vous partagerez avec 3 autres jeunes filles de Serpentard. Veuillez maintenant prendre cette boule dans votre main, elle vous expédiera directement dans un coin sombre de votre chambre, pour éviter que les autres élèves ne remarque votre arrivée subite.»

Dumbledore lui présenta la petite sphère brillante dans la bibliothèque qu'elle devait prendre pour se voir expédiée dans sa salle. Au seul contact de la sphère, elle sentit le sol se détacher sous ses pieds et tout disparu autour d'elle dans un tourbillon de toute les couleurs. Une seconde et demie plus tard, elle se trouvait debout derrière un lit, dans la même position que celle où elle devait toucher la sphère. June remarqua que la chambre était encore vide. Elle cru tout d'abord que les autres étaient déjà couchées mais les lits à baldaquin avaient tous les rideaux ouverts et personne ne se trouvait dans aucun des 4 lits. Elle trouva enfin la porte à l'autre bout de la salle qu'elle franchit pour déboucher sur un escalier qu'elle descendit pour retourner dans la salle commune. De retour dans la salle, personne ne remarqua son entrée et elle alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils autour du feu. Toutes les informations qu'elle venait de recevoir tournaient dans sa tête, créant une tempête de réflexion qui ne faisait que plus la fatiguer. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par la jeune fille qui l'avait menée plus tôt à la grande salle. Celle-ci se présenta finalement.

«Eh bien voilà, moi je connais déjà ton nom. Tu n'es pas passée inaperçue tout à l'heure dans la grande salle. C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'une élève s'ajoute en plein milieu de parcours. Alors voilà, moi je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Là-bas dans la petite troupe, il y a Yolan Buick et Tamara Hester, les 2 autres filles avec qui on va partager notre chambre. Parmi les garçons que je te présenterai demain au petit déjeuner, il y a les 2 niais de Crabbe et Goyle, mais aussi un mec vraiment trop sympa, Drago Malefoy. Commença-t-elle

-Malefoy? Je le connais déjà. Lui dit June _vraiment trop sympa_ j'en suis pas si sûre! Pensa-t-elle oui je le connais déjà, on s'est rencontrer dans le train! Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre. Lui affirma-t-elle

-Bien! Bon maintenant je pense qu'on devrait aller se coucher, il se fait tard et je vois que tes yeux ne peuvent plus tenir ouverts. Demain une journée chargée nous attend. Tu vas voir que ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu pourrai le croire à Poudlard. Nous recevrons nos emplois du temps pendant le petit déjeuner. Allez! Suis moi!»

Pansy lui prit le bras et l'entraîna avec elle vers les escaliers qu'elle avait tout récemment descendus. Une fois dans leur chambre, les 2 filles se changèrent et commencèrent à installer comme il leur plaisait leur affaires personnelles sur la petite table de chevet à côté de leur lit. Une fois toutes ses choses bien placées, ses objets précieux cachés dans le petit tiroir du meuble, elle se mit sous les couvertures et s'apprêta à fermer les rideaux de son lit baldaquin quand Pansy lui fit une dernière remarque.

«Très joli ton collier Manecord. Tu me diras où tu l'as trouvé demain matin.»

Puis cette dernière souffla la dernière bougie, plongeant la chambre dans le noir. June tira son rideau et s'étendit sur son tout nouveau lit. Elle s'endormit dans la minute qui suivit.

Elle fut tirée de son rêve quand Pansy ouvrit en grand les rideaux de son lit baldaquin en l'appelant. Il devait être assez tôt car le soleil paraissait à peine par la fenêtre. June n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever tôt, puisque ses cours au collège Sutan commençaient un peu avant midi, mais compensaient une journée normale d'étudiant en finissant bien après 5h00. S'habiller était une tâche difficile pour elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de porter une longue robe de sorcière. Une fois prête, elle rejoint Pansy qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers et elles se rendirent toutes les 2 dans la grande salle où ils avaient soupé la veille. Cette fois-ci le plafond représentait des nuages blancs et un soleil timide illuminait peu à peu la salle. Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde dans la salle à cette heure-ci, la plupart probablement encore couchés. June alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard mais aurait bien voulu aller rejoindre ses amis à celle des Gryffondor. Pour le petit déjeuner il y avait des toasts ou des crêpes, selon leur goût. June se prit une tasse et se servit du café qu'elle se mit à siroter tout en admirant une fois de plus la grande salle qu'elle ne finissait plus de découvrir. Les élèves arrivaient peu à peu dans la grande salle, s'installant à leur table respective. June regardait toujours du coin de l'œil vers la table des Gryffondor, espérant enfin reconnaître le visage d'un de ses amis. Pansy la déconcentra en l'abordant.

«Bon matin Manecord! Enfin ta première journée! Les emplois du temps vont nous parvenir très bientôt, j'ai bien hâte que tu découvre la vie à Poudlard, la vraie vie. Ce que je n'aime pas par contre c'est les cours qu'on doit suivre en même temps que la classe des Gryffondors. Ceux-là, je peux pas les tolérer. Ils sont parfois si ridicules, je trouve qu'il font souvent honte au collège. Tu ne trouves pas? Je suis bête, tu ne peux pas savoir déjà, tu n'as même pas encore passé une journée ici. Mais dis moi! Hier je t'avais parlé de ton collier. Où l'as tu trouvé, il est vraiment spécial. Le caméléon gravé sur la petite roche, c'est vraiment bien.

-C'est mon père qui me l'a ramené d'un de ses voyages à travers le monde. Je ne sais pas trop d'où il pourrait venir. Lui mentit-elle

-Tes cheveux aussi m'impressionne beaucoup! Ça a du être difficile de les teindre comme cela, et aussi avoir l'accord de—

-C'est naturel!

-Oh!.. bon. Je vais te laisser un instant! Les autres viennent d'arriver. Je vais aller les voir et leur dire de venir te rejoindre. Dit Pansy en s'éloignant jusqu'au bout de la table où venait de s'asseoir Malefoy et ses acolytes.

June aperçue du coin de l'œil les cheveux roux de Ron et réalisa qu'il était attablé avec Hermione du côté des Gryffondor. Ayant reçu la permission la veille, elle se leva et se dirigea vers eux. June était à moitié confiante, elle espérait que son changement de table ne soit pas trop voyant. Elle arriva derrière Ron et lui tapa du doigt sur l'épaule pour qu'il se retourne. En la voyant, un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il se leva et la prit par les épaules.

«June! Je croyais bien que maintenant du côté des Serpentard, on ne te verrai plus jamais!»

En se levant, il alerta Hermione qui se tourna à son tour et sourit de plus belle.

«Que fais-tu là! Non pas que je n'ai pas envie de te voir mais tu dois rester à ta table normalement. Il ne faudrait pas que dès le premier jour tu—

-J'ai la permission! Lança-t-elle

-Je vois! Répondit Hermione étonnée

-Je peux m'asseoir? Où est Harry?

-Oui, assit toi !» lui dit Ron en se rasseyant à son tour

Pansy et ses autres amis de Serpentard arrivèrent à la place où elle et June étaient assises plus tôt mais trouvèrent la place vide. Pansy regarda autour mais ne la trouva pas.

«Eh bien! Je me demande pourquoi elle est partie si vite! Bon eh bien tant qu'à être ici, on va rester. Lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le banc pendant que les 3 autres l'imitèrent

-Tu réussi vraiment à tenir debout à côté de cette fille! Lui dit Malefoy avec un regard de dégoût Cette fille me fiche la frousse. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais depuis l'épisode dans le train ,je n'ai plus trop envie de la recroiser de trop proche.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train?» lui demanda Pansy, douteuse

June se reprit une tasse et se resservit du café parce qu'elle avait laissé son autre tasse à la table des Serpentard. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et lui redemanda.

«Mais donc, où est Harry? Il n'était pas avec vous?

-Il se lève souvent plus tard! Il profite toujours du premier matin, parce qu'il sait qu'aucun devoir en retard ne l'attend! Lui expliqua Ron en rigolant

-De qui as-tu reçu la permission de venir nous rejoindre à notre table? Lui demanda Hermione

-Hier soir.. je ferais mieux de parler moins fort. Et vous me jurez que vous ne répéterez rien de ce que vous savez à mon sujet non plus!» Leur demanda-t-elle sérieuse

Les 2 affirmèrent d'un signe de tête et se rapprochèrent d'elle pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle avait à leur dire.

«Hier soir, chuchota-t-elle, rendue dans ma salle, j'ai été convoqué chez Dumbledore. Il m'a fait un grand discours de bienvenue, sur sa surprise à propos de ma place chez les Serpentard—

-Je savais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être bien normal! Lança Ron

-Moins fort idiot! Grogna Hermione Continue June!

-Mais il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de l'importance de ma venue au sein de Poudlard en tant que protectrice de Harry. Selon lui, et je l'approuve tout à fait, il faut que je soit près de lui le plus possible. C'est pourquoi il m'a fait confiance en me donnant la permission de pouvoir le rejoindre à sa table des Gryffondor mais aussi dans sa salle d'accueil. Dumbledore m'a dit votre mot de passe pour que je puisse aller le voir s'il y avait besoin. Cela me permettra aussi de venir vous voir bien sûr, je ne pense pas qu'il y voit d'inconvénient. Il espère toutefois que le secret reste caché à propos de ma venue ici et de mon rôle. Si les élèves savaient que je suis une.. aurore, dit-elle encore plus bas, je ne pourrais plus passer inaperçu. Déjà que mon arrivée ne l'est pas passée!

-Je vois, je comprend tout à fait Dumbledore, acquiesça Hermione en se tenant le menton. Il est vrai que le fait d'être séparé entre 2 maisons ne pouvait que te compliquer la vie. Déjà que le fait que tu ai à vivre une vie normale d'étudiante par dessus le marché, à suivre les cours et à faire les devoirs, qui d'ailleurs vont nous pleuvoir dessus. Je voulais te prévenir justement. Cette année, les BUSE nous attendent à la fin. Ce sont des examens important qui—

-Je connais très bien ce que sont les BUSE, merci. Répondit June en lui souriant Et je sais ce qui m'attend.

-Tu ferais même mieux de retourner auprès de tes « camarades de classes » parce que les préfets arrivent pour distribuer les emplois du temps. Il vaudrais mieux que tu sois à ta place.» avertit Ron en regardant derrière eux

June posa sa tasse de café et se leva. En leur disant qu'elle repasserai plus tard, elle se retourna en grandes enjambées vers sa table où l'attendaient toujours Pansy et les 3 garçons. Elle préféra contourner la table pour sembler revenir de l'extérieur de la salle plutôt que d'arriver par derrière et créer la confusion. Une fois en face d'eux, elle salua Pansy de la main et s'excusa.

«Pardon d'être partie sans t'avertir, mais je devais aller aux toilettes. Dit-elle en arborant un faux air gêné

-C'est bon, tu peux venir t'asseoir avec nous.» Lui répondit-elle

Les 3 garçons eurent un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle s'installa sur la chaise ne face d'eux. Leur première rencontre dans le compartiment du train leur était restée en tête. Malefoy n'osait même pas la regarder de face, se souvenant comment ses yeux l'avaient emprisonné. Son regard était bien gentil mais cette fois-là, du feu avait semblé brûler dans son regard. Il toussota légèrement et se mit à regarder ses souliers. Il n'eut pas à trouver un autre moyen de regarder ailleurs car le préfet des Serpentard les aborda pour leur tendre leur emploi du temps. Pansy et les autres s'emparèrent chacun d'une feuille et se mirent à la parcourir du regard, affichant à chaque seconde une nouvelle grimace de dégoût ou de désespoir. Une fois que June reçu une feuille, elle remarqua qu'à la seconde même où ses doigts touchèrent le papier, l'écriture changea dans les cases. En la regardant de plus près, elle réalisa qu'une bonne partie des cases qui étaient tout d'abord

destinées à des cours normaux étaient maintenant remplie par la mention cours particulier. Plusieurs fois et parfois même plusieurs fois de suite ces mots étaient inscrits. Seules quelques cases avaient gardé leurs mentions originales, telles que celles où POTION+Gryffondor ou BOTANIQUE+Gryffondor. Très peu de cours avaient lieux avec la classe de Harry. Pansy se pencha vers June et s'apprêtait à lui pointer une case sur son emploie mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu voir ce qui était écrit sur la feuille, June la plaqua contre sa poitrine.

«Quoi! Lança-t-elle, inquiète que Pansy ait pu apercevoir quoi que ce soit sur sa feuille. Que voulais tu me montrer?

-Je voulais te faire voir à quel point les cours doubles remplissaient la feuille. En cette année de BUSE, commença-t-elle en levant le nez fièrement comme le faisait McGonagall, les journées vont être longues et épuisantes. Prépare toi bien.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mentit-elle Une chance qu'on a pas trop de cours avec la classe des Gryffondor! Dit-elle en regrettant intérieurement Si tu me dis qu'ils ne sont pas bien.. sympathiques, vaut mieux ne pas trop souvent passer du temps avec eux. Je trouve surtout que mon rôle sera plus difficile à jouer si je suis éloigné de Harry tant que ça. Pensa-t-elle Vous voulez bien m'excuser un instant, je dois aller chercher quelque chose de bien important dans ma chambre. Ne m'attendez pas pour petit déjeuner surtout! Dit elle en s'éloignant de nouveau en souriant

-Mais June! Tu vas du mauvais côté— Et puis zut! Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne un peu toute seule comment se rendre! Alors Malefoy comme je disais—»

June s'empressa de retourner à la table des Gryffondor et s'assit à côté de Hermione sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte –celle-ci parlait avec Ron – et elle sauta bien haut sur sa chaise lorsque June lui tapota l'épaule.

«Ce que tu m'as fait peur! Alors, tu l'as reçu ton emploi du temps? Pas trop pire? Regarde le notre, il est terrible, des doubles cours presque partout! Par contre les cours qui réunissent Serpentard et Gryffondor, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Lui expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant sa feuille un instant tout en lui pointant du doigt toutes les cases signifiant 2 cours de suite dans la même matière puis les quelques cases qui réunissaient leurs 2 classes. Tu nous montre le tien?»

June préférait ne pas tout leur dire, pour ce qui était de ses cours particuliers avec Dumbledore et n'eut pas à trouver d'excuse pour ne pas avoir à lui montrer sa feuille parce que Harry venait tout juste de s'asseoir en face d'elle à la table.

«Bonjour Harry!» Dit-elle en affichant un large sourire montrant toutes ses dents blanches

Harry lui répondit d'un signe de tête gêné, ses joues virant au rose.

«Tu arrive juste Harry! Juste à temps pour l'arrivée du courrier!» Lui lança Ron

Par les grandes fenêtres toute proches du plafond de la grande salle, arrivèrent des hiboux par vingtaines, chacun transportant soit un paquet soit une lettre, venant se poser sur la table en face de la personne à qui c'était destiné. Un minuscule hiboux volant dans tous les sens se posa ou plutôt tomba en face de Ron, lui livrant un petit rouleau de parchemin qui devait être une lettre de la part de ses parents. Hermione, elle, reçu devant elle un journal, la Gazette du Sorcier, par une chouette moyen duc. Tandis que Harry accueilli en face de lui une chouette blanche qui ne lui donna qu'un petit bout de parchemin. Dans un grand battement d'ailes, un magnifique Ara atterrit sur la table en face de June, partant un large rouleau de parchemin à sa cheville.

« Laziros!»

* * *

Rah la la! Tout ca ne fait que commencer! Aller les reviews! on se lance! La suite bientot (enfin, normalement) 


End file.
